


Another Walking Dead

by LoverofSlash2514



Series: A Different Walking Dead [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Carl Grimes Lives, Divorced Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, F/M, Female Sirius Black, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, M/M, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Powerful Harry, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Rick, Protective Sirius Black, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Teen Carl Grimes, Top Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofSlash2514/pseuds/LoverofSlash2514
Summary: Rick and Lori divorce years before the Zombie outbreak Rick marries a female Sirius Black who literally appears out of nowhere with Harry beside her.Sirius Black fell through the Veil of Death with Harry clinging to him they appear in front of Rick Grimes cruiser from there Harry gains a mother and a father and a step brother.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Harry Potter, Daryl Dixon/Michonne, Lori Grimes & Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes & Harry Potter, Rick Grimes/Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: A Different Walking Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206917
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. New Family Member's

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a slash relationship Carl/Harry, Harry is 12 at the beginning of the outbreak Carl is 13 nothing really happens with them yet I'm not planning on anything sexy for a while maybe not until my next story but we will see.

Chapter One- New Family Member's

Carl Grimes stood next to his father and looked at the pretty woman beside him the brown skinned woman looked at him and grinned softly she had pretty gray eyes and long black curly hair. Carl looked at the girl behind her she looked a year younger than he was. He stared and the girl looked at him she looked like the lady in front of him but she had green eyes with a lightning bolt scar. Carl said ‘’Carl this is my fiancée and her son Harrison’’ Carl’s eyes widened he looked at his dad his parents had divorced two years ago. The woman walked over and she smiled and said ‘’My name is Serenity you can call me Ren’’ Carl looked at her and smiled softly. Ren looked at her son and she motioned him over and the boy walked over and he looked at Carl and said ‘’Um my name is Harry’’ he looked at up at his mom.

Rick said ‘’Carl why don’t you show Harry your room’’ Carl nodded and the nine-year-old took the boy’s hand and dragged the smaller boy away. Harrison squeaked and looked at his mom and Ren shooed him. Rick said ‘’Well that went well’’

Serenity grinned and said ‘’I think they will get along just fine.’’ She turned and looked at Rick and kissed his cheek and said ‘’Well then I should get dinner ready’’ she walked away and Rick followed her into the kitchen.

Four years later

Ren blinked at the positive pregnancy test in her hands and she looked at the wedding ring on her finger she grinned and then went to the school to pick up Harrison. She arrived at the school by car in under ten minutes she looked and saw Lori Grimes the bitch had kept Rick’s last name after the divorce. She climbed out of her blue 1967 chevy Impala she walked over to stand with the other mother’s and Lori looked at her with her friends. She frowned at her and Ren ignored her and the bell rang and then officers pulled up Shane went to Ren and she said ‘’Shane’’

Shane said ‘’Rick’s been wounded he was rushed to the hospital he’s in surgery’’

Ren said ‘’I’ll be right there I’ll tell the kids.’’ Shane nodded and patted her on the shoulder he went to Lori and told her Harrison walked out and he looked at his mom and grinned and ran to her and hugged her.

Ren looked down at him and she smiled and hugged him and Carl walked out and said ‘’Hi Ren’’ he hugged the woman.

Ren kissed the boy’s head and said ‘’Hey my luv’’

Harry looked at Shane and said ‘’Where’s Dad?’’

Ren said ‘’He was hurt today we are going to go see him soon’’ the two boys nodded.

A week later

Harrison sat next to Rick’s bed and he said ‘’Mom gave me my wand today’’ he then told him about his martial art’s training and Violin practice. Harry looked at his stepfather and Rick was still in a coma Harry walked over and said ‘’Dad when are you going to wake up.’’ He put his hand on Rick’s hand and Harry pulled his hand closer to his face and closed his eyes and held Rick’s hand in both hands and said ‘’Get better please.’’

Serenity looked at the news and frowned softly at the news paper in front her a virus was going on throughout America and a few popping up in other countries. She would have to go and grab supplies a lot everyone was treating this like a hoax or with kid gloves people were getting sick and a few of those people had died flatlined and then got up and attacked anyone who was near the bodies. This wasn’t just a flu strain that would go away in a few weeks she picked up her cup of soda and went to her husband’s room and saw Harry holding onto Rick’s hand. She said ‘’Pup we need to go to the store.’’

Harry looked at him and nodded and stood up and Rick’s hand squeezed his hand and Harry said ‘’Mom he squeezed my hand.’’

Ren walked over to him and she said ‘’Rick’’ Rick didn’t wake up and Ren whispered ‘’Hurry and wake up Rick’’ she kissed his lips softly and ran her hand over Rick’s chin she would have to have someone shave his face soon. She looked at Rick and she took Harry’s hand and they left the hospital room. Harry looked and saw Carl walking with his mom and Shane to Rick’s room Carl ran over and said ‘’Hi Harry.’’

Harry grinned at him and Carl stared and Ren said ‘’Come on pup let’s go we will be back to see Daddy’’ Harry nodded and Ren rubbed Carl’s head and said ‘’Be good’’

Carl said ‘’Yes mam’’ she smiled at him.

Carl said ‘’Dad’’ Carl sat next to him and looked and his mom and Shane weren’t in there. Carl said ‘’I think I like Harry Dad’’ Carl looked at his dad and he didn’t move and he mumbled ‘’When I look at him my heart starts racing and everything’’ the 13-year-old said ‘’I had a dream last night when I woke up um…’’ he shook his head and went silent. Lori and Shane walked into the room and Lori said ‘’Come on Carl let’s go to the park.’’ Carl looked at his dad and left with his mother and Shane.

In Rick’s head Rick heard what his son had just said and he wished he could help his son he wanted to wake up to tell him it was okay but his body wouldn’t listen to him he was stuck in his own head and he hated it. He was stuck in his memory’s day in and day out he remembered everything he remembered when Ren and Harry had literally appeared in front of his cruiser.

Five years ago

Rick looked at the picture of his son that replaced the photo of him Lori and Carl. It had been a year since he and Lori had gotten a divorce and that year Shane and Lori had started dating. He didn’t care as much as he thought he would have.

Rick took a deep inhale of his coffee and started the car and backed up his cruiser there was a popping sound and Rick parked his car and looked in front of the car and saw a woman with a child. The woman looked at him with gray eyes and she passed out. Rick called it in over his radio calling for an ambulance to his new home. He got out and held out his badge and said ‘’Hey’’ the boy looked at him and then at the woman and Rick walked over slowly and said ‘’Hey it’s okay I’m a police officer it’s okay I have someone to help your mom okay’’ the boy looked at the brown skinned woman Rick said ‘’Can I look her over?’’ the boy nodded Rick took off his coat and put it over the boy and then went to his knees to check the woman’s pulse. 

Three hours later

Sirius Black groaned softly he sat up and looked he was in a white room in a hospital gown and a bed. He looked and looked and saw two lumps on his chest he touched them and said ‘’What in the name of Merlin?’’ He looked at himself in the mirror and yelped when he saw a woman looking back at him. He then remembered he said ‘’Harry!’’ Harry had grabbed onto him when he fell through the veil of death.

A voice said ‘’Padfoot’’

Sirius looked and saw a boy that looked like the woman in the mirror he had a lightening bolt mark on his forehead. Sirius whispered ‘’Pup’’ he stood up and walked over and Harry hugged him back and Sirius whispered ‘’Shh it’s okay Harry I’m here.’’

She looked up when a muggle police officer walked into the room and he said ‘’Mam my name is Rick Grimes I called the ambulance for you and your son we didn’t find any identification on you when you passed out in front of my home.’’

Sirius didn’t know what to say he came up with a name on the spot she said ‘’My name is Serenity Black and my son’s name is Harrison.’’

Memory ends

Rick groaned and opened his eyes he said ‘’Carl…’’ he opened his eyes and he said ‘’Ren Harry’’ he looked around and he was alone he looked at the clock in his room it had stopped working he mumbled ‘’What happened here?’’ he tried standing up but his legs were weak. He went to the bathroom door and opened it and went to the sink and started drinking from the sink.

Three weeks before

Ren watched the news as people ripped into other people, she had gathered four full trunks of supplies and had leased an RV just in case. She went to her son’s room they had to get away from people she was not going to the city she couldn’t risk it she said ‘’Harry wake up’’ Harry opened his eyes and mumbled ‘’Mom’’

Ren said ‘’We need to go that Flu has gotten worse come on’’ Harry stood up slowly and yawned and Ren got him dressed and pulled out her wand and pulled out a trunk from her pocket and she summoned all of Harry’s things and put them away into the trunk. She shrunk it and she attached it to Harry’s charm bracelet that Carl had given him on his tenth birthday. She said ‘’Let’s go.’’

Harry grabbed his pillow and blanket and Ren went out to the garage and shrunk her beloved Impala. She placed it in her pocket and they went outside and Shane drove up with Lori and Carl Lori and Shane were still dating they hadn’t moved up to marriage. Lori had a scowl on her face looking at them inside Shane’s cruiser. Shane said ‘’You have your things.’’

Serenity said ‘’Yeah we have our things I will drive the RV I will stop by the hospital.’’

Shane said ‘’No I’ll go you get Carl and Harry to a safe place.’’

Ren looked at him and nodded she looked at Carl and the 13-year-old looked at her and she said ‘’You’re coming with me Carl Shane and your mom will go to the hospital’’ Carl nodded Harrison was inside the RV sleeping in his room already.

Carl climbed into the front seat with Ren Carl looked at her and she was looking a bit green he said ‘’Ren’’

Ren looked at him and smiled and said ‘’I’m fine just a little queasy’’ she started the RV and drove out of her driveway she looked at their home one last time.

With Rick now

Rick escaped the hospital and ran to his home he shared with his wife and son’s he went into the house and saw the cabinet’s empty everything was gone. He ran to the master bedroom and called out for Serenity and Harrison he ran from room to room and saw Carl’s room was empty like the other’s he prayed Carl was with Ren she wouldn’t leave his son she would make sure he was safe. He went to the master again and his clothes were packed he smiled and walked outside he needed to find them.

At the Quarry

Ren looked at the boy’s huddled close together it had been almost been a month since they had to leave King’s County three weeks since Shane and Lori had told her Rick had died, they had to tell the boy’s and they were upset Ren had separated herself from the others in the group she only cared for her children Carl refused to stay with anyone but her and Harry so he had moved in with her to their RV. She looked at her stomach it was still flat and her breasts had grown. She went over to Glenn and said ‘’Glenn’’

The younger man looked at her and stood up quickly and he said ‘’Serenity hey um what’s up.’’

Ren said ‘’I need you to be on the look out for some things for me I have some stuff but I know I’m going to need more.’’ Glenn said ‘’Anything’’ Ren said ‘’I need baby supplies’’ Glenn said ‘’Baby supplies’’

Ren nodded and said ‘’I found out a few weeks before everything happened that I was pregnant I didn’t get to tell my husband he was taken to the hospital that same day so. If you find anything, I have newborn stuff I just need like the travel stuff like the carrier and a car seat if you find one and can take it out.’’

Glenn said ‘’Of course I’ll be on the lookout.’’

Ren said ‘’Thanks’’ she walked back to her family.

Shane watched from his place on top of the RV and watched Glenn walk towards the group that was going to Atlanta on a run Shane said ‘’Glenn come over here.’’

Glenn walked over and said ‘’Yeah’’

Shane asked ‘’What did Serenity ask you?’’

Glenn answered ‘’She asked me to keep an eye out for some things I don’t think she would like me to say anything sorry but I can’t say.’’ He walked away and the group going to Atlanta drove out of the quarry.

At the same time

Rick was saying his goodbyes to Duane and Morgan and he started to head towards Atlanta Georgia. He looked at the picture in his car it was two years ago Carl and Harrison had ruined their photo clothes and they had no time to change so they were dirty and they were still fighting one another in the picture Ren was looking at them with a frown on her face and Rick was the only one smiling in the photo. He shook his head he had to keep it of course they had other’s done but he bought that one and put it in his car for safe keeping if Serenity knew he kept it she would burn it in a heartbeat or laugh and then burn it.


	2. Atlanta

Chapter Two- Atlanta

Glenn looked at the baby sling it was gray and light green. He packed it away in his pack and then grabbed pacifier’s and bottles he had found an untouched baby store on one of his previous runs he just didn’t think anyone would need anything from a baby store. He looked at the baby blanket’s and grabbed a couple of those. He looked at the milk pump and his face turned red and he grabbed one of those as well he needed to hurry, he was supposed to meet the others in ten minutes at the clothing store. He grabbed shoes and socks and warm clothes for babies. He looked at his watch and then grabbed cans of formula as well and then left the store with five minutes to get to the store. When he got there all hell broke loose when they saw a man ridding through the city on a horse and he ran right into a herd of walkers.

Carl bolted up in the bed he shared with Harrison he looked and Harry wasn’t there thank god. He stood up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up he looked at his underwear and sleeping pants and frowned what was happening to him. He groaned and put his head against the door there was a knock and Carl hurried and put his clothes in the dirty clothes bin he opened the door and saw Rin there Ren said ‘’Carl are you okay your face is red.’’

Carl’s face turned a brighter red and he said ‘’I’m fine’’ Ren hummed and Carl walked past her to get dressed for the day. Ren went to the bathroom and puked and sighed softly and leaned her head against the bathroom wall and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea and maybe have a few cookies she was craving chocolate chip cookies.

She sat down and waited for her water to start boiling she was worried about Carl she wished Rick was there. She was knocked out of her thought’s when the tea pot started whistling, she stood up and prepared her tea how she liked it. She literally had all of her tea shipped in balk from England and Japan Rick had thought she was absolutely nuts doing it she had told him that American tea was weak she did enjoy a nice cup of iced tea on a hot day. She looked outside and her son was talking with Eliza Morales they had became fast friends very quickly.

She heard an alarm coming up the hillside and she went outside and Harrison ran over to her while Lori pulled Carl to her.

Rick felt terrible when he was told that Merle had been left behind, he had a brother back at the camp and everything. He pulled up to the quarry and saw two RV’s there he got out and a voice screamed ‘’Dad!’’

Rick looked and saw Carl and he was running towards him Harrison ran at him too and Rick dropped to his knees and hugged them both and Harry held onto his neck and Rick grinned at them and said ‘’My boy’s’’ he hugged them harder and he said ‘’Where’s your momma?’’ Rick looked up and saw Serenity at the second RV by the door she grinned at him and she rushed over to him and hugged him Rick kissed her softly and put their forehead’s together he said ‘’God I missed you so much.’’ She hugged him tighter and Glenn walked over and said ‘’Um here the things you asked for sorry for ruining the moment.’’

Rick looked at the bag and said ‘’What’s that?’’

Ren said ‘’Some baby things that I asked for since I’m pregnant.’’ Rick stared at her in shock Ren smirked and snapped her finger’s and said ‘’I found out the day you were shot’’

Rick looked at her stomach and said ‘’You’re having a baby’’

Ren nodded and said ‘’Not showing yet I had a doctor’s appointment but then the world went to hell.’’

Harry said ‘’Your pregnant’’ with his eyes wide.

Ren said ‘’Yep you’re finally going to have a little brother or sister you and Carl.’’

Carl looked at her stomach and asked ‘’Is it a boy or girl?’’

Ren said ‘’We don’t know yet’’

Carl nodded and Rick kissed her lips and smiled at her and said ‘’You sure about this?’’

Ren hummed ‘’We will be fine’’ Rick walked over to the others in the group with his family and looked and Shane and Lori were looking at him.

That night Carl was leaning against Rick’s side Carl looked at him and Carl said ‘’Mom and Shane said you were dead’’

Rick said ‘’I’m sure they had a good reason for saying that.’’ He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his head. Harry was curled up in Serenity’s side and Ren ran her fingers through the boy’s hair.

An hour later

Rick smiled at Harry sleeping in the large bed he shared with Carl. Rick walked around to the other side of the bed and said ‘’Hey bud’’ Carl looked at him and smiled and Rick said ‘’You told me about your problem in the hospital’’ Carl’s cheeks turned red and Rick said ‘’It’s nothing to be embarrassed about we can talk about it more tomorrow when we are by ourselves’’ Carl sighed and his dad said ‘’Good night Carl’’ he tucked the blanket around him.

Carl said ‘’Night dad’’ Rick turned off the lamp in the room and walked to his and Ren’s room.

Ren was dressed in short’s and one of his shirt’s Rick got into the bed and sighed softly and Ren looked at him and said ‘’Rick is there something wrong?’’

Rick said ‘’It’s Carl I think he’s going through puberty when I was in the hospital in the coma, I could hear everything going on around me for a while Carl came into the room, he said he thinks he likes Harry’’ Ren stopped what she was doing and looked at Rick in shock.

Rick sighed and said ‘’I know’’

Ren said ‘’They aren’t blood related if Carl likes Harry, I don’t see the problem with it he might grow out of it’’

Rick looked at Serenity and Ren whispered ‘’Harry has been through so much he deserves to be happy and a kid a regular teenager. If they like one another then it’s fine.’’ Rick kissed her and Ren grinned and flipped them over and helped him out of his shirt she looked at the gunshot wound on his side and she said ‘’Is it okay?’’

Rick said ‘’It’s good’’ and helped her with her shirt she kissed him and she whispered ‘’I missed you so much.’’ She pulled out her wand and flicked it silencing their room.

The next morning

Carl woke up and sighed in relief when he woke up clean and he looked and Harry was laying on his stomach with a book in front of him and Carl laid down and said ‘’What are you reading?’’

Harrison answered ‘’A book of poems by Edgar Allan Poe’’

Carl’s face frowned up and Harry grinned at him and said ‘’What?’’

Carl said ‘’Let’s go outside we can go see Jackie.’’

Harry said ‘’But I’m about to start reading The Raven.’’

Carl stood up and took Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the bed and said ‘’Come on Harry’’

Harry pouted and put a bookmark where he was and said ‘’Fine.’’

Rick woke up with his head on Ren’s stomach and he said ‘’Hey peanut.’’

He rubbed Ren’s stomach and kissed her stomach and Ren ran her fingers through his hair she said ‘’Good morning’’

Rick grinned up at her and said ‘’Morning’’ he kissed her lips.

She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch and she squeaked ‘’It’s 12 in the afternoon!’’ She stood up and shimmied into her jeans and said ‘’Come on the boys should be up.’’

Rick followed her dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt and tennis shoes. Ren looked for her son and Dale said ‘’They are with Jackie I saw them leave at around eleven.’’

Ren said ‘’Thank you Dale’’ Rick went over to Andrea and Amy Lori was hanging up wet clothes.

Harrison was cutting plants on their outing in the woods Carl was squatted next to him and he asked question’s Harry took a leafy plant he said ‘’This is called the Narrow Leaf it’s good for insect bites you can find this by the roads too you take the leaf and break it up.’’

He broke the leaf up and looked at Carl’s arm and rubbed it on a mosquito bite that Carl had been scratching at because it was red and Carl watched him rub the liquid and leaf bits onto his bug bit. Carl said ‘’Thank you’’ Harry grinned and then grabbed some of the plants to have some for later Harry kept going and then picked up another and said ‘’Yellowroot that’s for upset stomach.’’

They kept going and then Sophia screamed ‘’Momma’’ Carl looked and saw a walker munching on a deer. Harry grabbed a dagger and walked over and stabbed it in the head. Harry’s eyes narrowed at Sophia she was older than he and Carl. The men from the camp and Ren came running and Harry took the dagger from the walker’s head and cleaned off his dagger with the shirt of the walker.

Ren walked over and looked him over and said ‘’Did you get hurt?’’

Harry shook his head and said ‘’I’m fine momma’’

A tree rustled and Ren pulled Harry behind her she grabbed her gun and Daryl Dixon walked out of the forest and growled ‘’Damn it that’s my deer’’ he looked at the head wound and then the deer and cursed silently and said ‘’Can we cut around the chewed-up part.’’

Shane said ‘’I wouldn’t risk that’’

Daryl sighed and said ‘’Oh well it’s a damn shame I have a dozen of squirrel’s it’ll do’’ He looked at Harry and the dagger in his hand and said ‘’Good job kid you’re the one who killed it.’’

Harry grinned and nodded and Daryl continued walking up the hill calling for his brother. Rick looked at his wife and said ‘’I have to go back for him’’

Ren crossed her arms over her chest and said ‘’The city is overrun Rick you just got back.’’

Rick said ‘’We left him in the city chained like an animal. We need more guns as well and I dropped a bag full of them in the city.’’

Ren looked at him with narrowed eyes she looked at Harry and sighed ‘’Fine go’’ and she turned on her heel’s and left.

Rick looked at his boys and Harry ran after his mother and Rick squatted in front of Carl and said ‘’Take care of them for me okay until I get back’’ Carl nodded.

Harry looked at his mom and said ‘’Mom’’

Ren said ‘’He will be fine’’ Harry nodded and Ren hugged him and Harry pulled out the plants he found and Ren said ‘’You got the roots too good job we can plant them in one of the empty trunks.’’

Harry leaned against her and Ren said ‘’Have you been rereading the books I gave you’’ Harry nodded Harry had started to read his school books again from Hogwarts they weren’t his they were Sirius’s old school books since he didn’t do to well the first four years because of the dangerous threats from Voldemort every year. Ren put her chin on his shoulder and she said ‘’You okay that’s the first one you killed.’’

Harry said ‘’They aren’t people anymore they are dangerous so I did what I had to do’’ Ren looked at him and kissed the top of his head and Harry looked up at her and said ‘’You’re having a baby’’

Ren grinned and said ‘’Yep ran a diagnostic spell on myself and everything I have a bun in the oven.’’ Harry looked at her stomach and Ren said ‘’You want to touch my stomach pup.’’ Harry nodded and Ren took his hand and put it on her stomach and Harry closed his eyes and then they snapped open and he could see a little ball of light he could also feel it. He kept staring and kept it to himself what he saw and felt.

Harry sat in the RV after Rick Glenn T-Dog and Daryl left he pulled out his manga’s and started reading he grabbed his MP3 player and put his headphones in and started to read and hum to the song playing through his earbuds. Carl looked when Ren walked out of the RV she went to Miranda Morales and the two-woman started talking to one another. Harry wasn’t there he looked and saw Andrea and Amy carrying two things of fish he said ‘’Whoa look at he fish mom’’

Lori looked up and said ‘’Yeah whoa where did you two learn to do that?’’

Amy said ‘’Our dad’’

Carl said ‘’Can you teach me?’’

Amy said ‘’Sure we can teach you all about nail knots and stuff if that’s okay’’ she looked at Lori.

Lori said ‘’You won’t catch me arguing.’’

Miranda said ‘’How are you feeling?’’

Ren said ‘’I didn’t have any morning sickness this morning so that’s something.’’

Miranda said ‘’I was sick for the first three months with Louis and then after that he was a little acrobatic for the rest of the time.’’ The boy looked when he heard his name, he had been playing with his car’s not far from them. Ren grinned at him and the boy went back to playing with his cars. Ren said ‘’I hope this one is a calm baby like Harry he a good boy Carl is too.’’

Harry was almost finished with his third Manga when a hand touched his back and he jumped and attacked the body holding his dagger up and he squeaked when he saw it was just Carl underneath him. Harry yelped ‘’Don’t do that!’’ he put the dagger into his boot hovered over him and looked at him and frowned at the older boy.

Carl blushed underneath him and said ‘’I called your name from the door and you didn’t answer.’’

Harry said ‘’You scared me to death Carl’’ he tried to catch his breath and got off top of his stepbrother. Carl laid there on the floor staring at the roof of the RV and Harry’s face popped up over his and he said ‘’What are you doing? Are you going to get up? Did I hurt you?’’

Carl stared at him and sat up quickly and when his head hit Harry’s and the both of them groaned in pain. Carl said ‘’I’m Sorry!’’ Harry rubbed his forehead.

Harry stood up and said ‘’Why are you being so weird Carl even before you avoided me at all costs did, I do something to you’’ he stood with his hands on his hips.

Carl mumbled ‘’I’ve been having strange dreams okay’’

Harry said ‘’What does that have to do with you avoiding me’’

Carl stood up and said ‘’I like you’’

Harry said ‘’Of course you like me I’m your…’’

Carl hissed ‘’I like you like you not as a brother’’

Harry stared at him and said ‘’You like me but not as a brother so you like me like me’’ Carl nodded Harry sat down and said ‘’So do you not want to be around me anymore. I don’t want that.’’

Carl said ‘’I don’t want to be away from you either I just told you why I’m being weird.’’ Harry nodded and Harry hugged him and Carl hugged him back and said ‘’Come on they are having a fish fry outside.’’ He took Harry’s hand and Harry tightened his grip on Carl’s hand.

Harry was handed a piece of fish from Andrea and he said ‘’Thank you’’

Andrea smiled at him and said ‘’Your welcome.’’ Harry listened to the conversation going around him and when Amy went to the bathroom, he gave the rest of his fish to his mom.

Ren looked at him and Harry said ‘’I had enough’’ Ren finished the fish off and took a drink from her water bottle.

Amy walked out of Dale’s RV and said loudly ‘’There’s no more toilet paper.’’ Her arm was grabbed and she screamed when a walker took a chunk out of her arm. Ren grabbed Harry and said ‘’Stay behind me’’ she looked and Lori had Carl behind her already with Shane in front of her.

Ren pulled out her gun and started shooting the walkers in the head she kept an eye on her son and Juan said ‘’Come on Ren.’’

He ran over and helped her kill the walker’s she looked at him and she said ‘’Thank you’’ Juan nodded and looked at his family and they were already at the RV. They made their way to the RV and then Rick and the other’s showed up with the guns and just as quickly as it started it was over. Carl rushed over to Rick and Rick went to Ren and stood there and Ren hugged him and Rick hugged her back and looked at Harry and said ‘’I’m sorry for leaving Harry.’’

Harry stared at him with a small frown and then hugged him as well and Rick kissed the top of his head and picked the 12-year-old up and Harry hugged his neck tightly. Ren kissed him softly and looked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Rick said ‘’I’m okay, I’m okay.’’


	3. The Next Move

Chapter Three- The Next Move

Rick and Ren left the boys in the RV watching an Anime together so they didn’t have to be around the dead bodies. Ren looked at Andrea holding her sister’s body Rick walked over and Ren sat down beside him Rick stood up and grabbed her a bottle of water she needed to stay hydrated.

Flashback

Rick Grimes looked at the photos of Harrison and Serenity Black they had been in the hospital for three days. He had run the names through the system and he had found nothing on the two it was like they had just been born no social security numbers or ID’s nothing and when he had asked the woman for her SSN, she had looked at him as if he was nuts. He had run her finger prints and nothing came up so she wasn’t a criminal that was a good thing she was very protective of Harrison the hospital had taken a DNA test and the boy was her son there was no birth certificate no records on the young boy who looked to be six or seven years old younger than his own son. His mind wondered to the two during the day.

He went to the local toy store and looked at the Nintendo DS and grabbed a couple of games to go with it and the game he paid for the console and the games and put them in a gift bag. He went back to the car and put the game in the front seat. He would also bring them some food that wasn’t hospital food as well.

Sirius looked at his godson he was watching some cartoon on the TV in a chair next to the window in the hospital room. He ran his hand over the choker on his neck Remus had given him this for his time on the run the man had saved up some money Sirius had given it back with the money he had found in Grimmauld Place. Remus had brought stuff for him using the money his mother had squirreled away in the house before she passed away. Sirius wondered how Remus was taking it not only was he gone but Harry was as well. She looked when there was a knock on the door Harry rushed over to her and hid behind the bed. 

Harry was bored terribly bored he found enjoyment watching the Telly but most of the time he slept. He heard a knock and thought it was time to be poked again with needles so he ran over to his godfather now mother and hid behind the bed. He peaked and it was the officer from a couple of days ago.

Rick walked in and said ‘’Good evening’’

The woman looked at him and she said ‘’Hey’’

Rick said ‘’Rick Grimes’’

She said ‘’I know the nurse’s told me’’

Rick looked and said ‘’I thought there was a little boy here I know my son likes games since it looks like no children are here, I guess I could take this back to the store.’’ Harry’s head poked out and he looked at him and then the bag in his hand. He walked out from behind the bed and slowly and looked at him and Rick said ‘’Here you go if it’s okay with you.’’

She looked at the bag and nodded and Harry took the bag and went to his chair and opened the bag pulling out the gaming device. He looked at the box and then looked at the games and he whispered ‘’I don’t know how to use this.’’

He looked at Rick and Rick said ‘’I’ll ask my son and then come back and show you how about that.’’ Harry smiled at him and nodded Rick pulled up a chair and pulled out three burgers and a container of fries and said ‘’I’ll go get some sodas.’’

Ren sat up closer and Harry looked at the burgers and his stomach growled. Rick came back a few moment’s later and handed them a soda each and Harry looked at the Pepsi soda and opened it and took a drink and his eyes widened and he drank some more he said ‘’Wicked.’’ He started eating his food with gusto.

Rick laughed softly and looked at Serenity and said ‘’So do you know when they are going to release you two.’’

Serenity sighed and said ‘’They said the day after tomorrow but I don’t have a home address so they are talking about calling children services for Harry I don’t know what to do I don’t even know what’s happening’’ she rubbed her temples. Rick looked at Harry and he was looking at the TV eating from the fries on the table.

Rick said ‘’I can help if you need me to’’ the woman’s grey eyes narrowed and Rick finished by saying ‘’I’m not trying to do force you I can call some people get you housing it might not be ideal but it’s something or you two could come with me rent a room in my house until you get on your feet. That way you keep Harry.’’ He looked at Harry and said ‘’How about it Harry? Do you want to come stay with me for a bit?’’

Harry looked at him his mouth and cheeks covered in ketchup and mayo he nodded and Ren laughed at him and grabbed a napkin and cleaned off his face. She looked at Rick and said ‘’Okay just for a bit.’’

_Flashback Ends_

Serenity jumped when she heard a gunshot, she watched Amy’s body fall Andrea put the gun down and rubbed her sister’s face softly. Rick whispered ‘’Ren you okay you were spaced out’’

Ren looked at him and she said ‘’Oh I’m fine just thinking’’

Rick said ‘’I’m going to go finish the graves with Shane keep hydrated’’ Ren nodded and she watched him grab a shovel and Shane followed him with his own shovel.

Harry leaned against Carl’s back laying across it watching Inuyasha Harry sighed softly they had been in the RV all morning. Ren walked in and said ‘’Come on you two we are going to the grave site.’’ They paused the episode and turned the TV off and they followed her to the site.

Carl stood next to his father and Harry was in front of Ren with her hands on his shoulders she kissed the top of his head. Harry looked at Andrea putting Amy’s body into the ground Dale helped her lower the legs into the ground. Harry looked away and then saw a translucent figure standing beside Dale’s RV it looked like a wraith from Lord of the rings he stared at the figure and frowned softly. The figure looked at him and then disappeared instantly Ren tapped him and Harry looked up at her and she looked down at him and she said ‘’What’s wrong?’’

Harry shook his head and said ‘’Nothing momma’’

Ren looked at him and nodded and said ‘’Come on pup’’

Harry sat next to Carl poking at the dying fire it was still daylight outside when Rick and Shane walked over and Shane said ‘’Rick thinks it’s best to leave the quarry and go to the CDC in the city.’’

Lori said ‘’It’s in the middle of the hot zone’’

Rick said ‘’I heard they are working on a cure for all of this we will have food water supplies medical care.’’

Shane said ‘’There’s also Fort Benning’’

Ren said ‘’That’s a hundred miles in the opposite direction and we don’t even know if it’s still standing at least with the CDC we will have a shorter drive and we will be close to supplies for runs.’’

Lori frowned at her Rick said ‘’So we are going to take a vote to see who thinks we should go to the CDC or Fort Benning.’’ Everyone but Shane Lori and the Morales family voted for the CDC Shane and Lori voted for Fort Benning and the Morales family said they wanted to go find their family member’s.

Ren and Miranda hugged and Ren said ‘’Take care okay’’

Miranda smiled and said ‘’Take care of yourself too and your babies’’

Ren hugged her tightly and said ‘’I hope we meet again.’’ She kissed the children.

Miranda kissed Harry’s forehead and Harry blushed when the woman kissed his forehead. Miranda laughed softly and she said ‘’Thank you all.’’ She went to her family and Eliza hugged Harry after hugging Sophia giving the girl her doll.

Carl climbed into Ren’s RV and rode with his dad and stepmom and Harry. Harry was reading Carl was reading as well when they stopped because of Dale’s RV problems. They stayed inside while Rick left to talk with Jim who had been bitten in the attack the night before. Twenty minutes later they started back on the road to the CDC. They stopped for the night to gather some supplies and the next morning they started to drive again by night time they arrived at the CDC. Rick said ‘’Stay close Harry Carl’’ he grabbed the weapons and Ren grabbed a couple of bags of their things and they walked out of the RV silently and the others in the group got out of their car’s. They walked towards the CDC building hoping that this place was safe. 


End file.
